Irresistable
by Yuna Karasu
Summary: FINISHED Miss Granger, you’ve lit a fire that you do not have the water nor stones to control or contain. I will show you what it means to be seduced. You don’t have the capacity to prepare, don’t bother.”
1. 1

Hermione had managed ALL of her other six years at Hogwarts detention free, but now her record had an undeserved spot upon it. Her greasy potion professor, a git of a man, had issued a series of detentions for "Answering questions, before the question was asked." This was completely unjust. She hadn't answered questions before they were asked; she had merely given superfluous answers to the ones asked before. How could she possibly perceive the questions he would ask next?! She didn't even take divination anymore!

Next to that, her birthday was only two days away, and that was the day she would have the longest of her detentions. This was the most horrible thing that could have happened to her. Those two block-headed friends of hers thought that it was funny! FUNNY! They were even audacious enough to laugh about it!

"Hermione...All the trouble starts with one little slip!" Harry choked out, muddled with laughter. "Soon you'll be as bad as Fred and George!" Both he and Ron howled. Hermione had been hoping for a little compassion from the both of them. Perhaps even for them to condone her hate for the man, but they had just been humored and amused. What wonderful camaraderie the three of them had! Hermione stormed from the common room, after they had near caused her to blow a real gasket. She tried to gather her composure, on her way through the halls. Her dignity however was not regained, and she was left with trepidation and dread.

Tonight she had to serve exactly two hours, beginning at seven- thirty. She had no idea what her task would be. Perhaps it would be to scrub dirty cauldrons used for flobbertuber pus. She would have blisters and boils on her hands for weeks. That would be something he could surely note in class. She could hear him now: "Oh Miss Granger, you really should be more cautious with certain ingredients. There are some that can cause you more harm than mere blisters." He would do near anything to trample her pride and make her look like she didn't know what she was doing. He would jump at a chance to make her look like an idiot. His classes were a constant superiority competition between her and him. God was it a unbalanced competition too!

Optimistically speaking, it would definitely prime her for a career in law- both magical and muggle.

Her shoes clattered along the cold stones as she rounded the corner to the final hallway. She felt like she was losing oxygen as she walked closer, like the dread of the detention was making breathing air sparse. Her stomach dropped and she suddenly became very nauseous. What the bloody hell was that smell? She covered her nose with her long robe sleeve and squinted her eyes in disgust. Then she HEARD the reason.

"Why peeves you troublesome little...GIVE THAT BACK TO ME!" She heard Snape's exasperated voice, followed by a loud crash.

Peeves just laughed, and Snape's heavy footsteps made staccato pounds on the floor. Hermione was almost afraid to enter, but she had to hold her breath and do so or else she would be late. She grasped her wand pocket and entered slowly. Snape stood hunched, his palms flat on his potions table and his greasy hair fluttering in his face as he panted hard. Apparently he had been chasing peeves, trying to retrieve...she looked across the room to see peeves holding up a cauldron of something that was emitting green steam.

"God help you, you pesky useless phantom, if you drop that!" He exclaimed as he watched peeves balance the cauldron and fake dropping it. Hermione thought for a minute and just blurted something out:

"Fred and George are building a model of the Quidditch stadium, peeves; you owe them for that time they threw bursting fire packets at you!" Both peeves and Snape looked her way. Hermione pulled out her wand and shouted "Suspendious!" as soon as peeves disappeared through the wall. The floor was covered in purplish brown goo, and Hermione stepped around the outside, onto uncovered cobbles.

Snape straightened out his body, with the utmost pride and without thanking Hermione turned and walked up to his desk. Hermione Lowered the cauldron onto a nearby potions table and made her way to Snape's desk.

"Miss Granger, I'm sure you could possible clean that up using a spell. If not then you will have to do it manually." Snape said, as if he blamed her for the whole incident. GOD WHAT AN UNGRATEFUL BASTARD! Hermione turned and looked at the unappetizing goo all over the floor. She knew a spell to clean it up, and was quite happy she did because she didn't want to touch it.

"Yes sir." She said sharply through her teeth. She raised the tip of her wand and the goo disappeared as well as the smell. Thank god! She then animated the brooms and dustpans to clean. This was ridiculous; Hermione couldn't imagine why Pansy liked these detentions so much, then again she was a Slytherin. She practically begged for them, how odd.

"Finished sir." There was no need to get herself into more detentions.

"Oh well, Miss Granger I would appreciate it if you would sit atop that desk and wait for more instructions. I'll be with you momentarily." Snape said absentmindedly as he checked off more grades on first year papers. Hermione did as she was told. The lab desk was cold on her legs, even through the robe and woolen skirt. Goosebumps rose on her arms and legs, and didn't relax until she had warmed the desk where she was sitting. She dared not move. She waited for about twenty minutes, until Snape shuffled some papers and set the stack aside. "Ahh... An hour and a half left. Just enough time for what I wanted to do." Snape said as he looked upon Hermione with a menacing grin.


	2. 2

Hermione's eyebrow rose inquisitively. She almost had blushed when she jumped to an improprietous conclusion.

"We are going to make a supply of simple healing salves for the nurse. She made me quite aware that she was low this afternoon." Snape's beady eyes glared at Hermione in contempt. She wished that he wouldn't look at her like that, like he was concentrating on trying to make her burst into flames. "I'm sure you can handle a cauldron on you own. You are quite wise beyond your years. This should be a walk in the park for you." He said sarcastically.

Hermione looked down at the floor to spare herself from saying something idiotic and to prevent more severe punishments (Although, if she were Pansy... The thought quickly left her mind). She collected the necessary ingredients and a cauldron and began to brew the sweet smelling concoction. It was blue and it swirled and smelled almost like the sugar free peppermint gum her parents used to give her. A smile graced her lips and she reached across the cauldron for the final ingredient as she reminisced. Unfortunately, her attention was turned and she dragged her arm through the bubbling mixture, which was rather flammable she noticed after she also dragged it over a flame.

Her robe was on fire, and she- normally level headed mind you- panicked and threw her robe to the floor. Snape saw this and was almost laughed when he saw her panic. Such a child still he thought afraid of the fire that motivates creation. He quickly shot a spell across the room and extinguished the fire. He relished in the fact that she was too naïve and afraid to move to save herself; he relished in the fact that she had been defeated in this little battle and his superiority must have been eminent to her now. God she would be difficult to conquer, but the challenge was well worth the reward. The little know it all would pay in due time. Even the most stubborn horses were broken eventually.

"Thank you" she said meekly as she picked up the remains of her scorched robe, "I seem to have lost my head." She would have rather taken the physical burning on her body than to have received help from him.

His footsteps neared behind her and she bowed her head in silent defeat. Suddenly, the lightest fingertips landed upon her shoulder.

"Be more careful Miss Granger. Your next mistake could be your last." WAS THAT SOME SORT OF THREAT!? And why was he touching her. She pulled her shoulder away; she wouldn't break the decorum of a teacher-student relationship.

"I understand that it is time for me to leave. Are we finished?" She said as she nervously bit her lip. She never turned to face him.

"Yes, I will bottle the remaining salve. Seven thirty tomorrow Miss Granger." His hot breath made her hair flutter a bit. Oddly she was not repulsed.

"Perhaps, I could stay and help finish." She said as she swished her hair over her shoulder to reveal the milky flesh of her neck. "Perhaps, I could." She added.

Hehe...I'm evil aren't I? 


	3. 3

"Well, Miss Granger, we best get to work." Snape's voice had returned to its normal and professional tone. How disappointed she felt. Why? God what a ridiculous and childish flight of fantasy this whole moment had turned into, a fantasy not to be acted on. Hermione always would fall victim to the forbidden fruit curse, but she would always enjoy it. "Stop pondering, and get to work."

He broke her from her trance. She jolted into action filling bottles and sealing them, but her mind still wandered under a certain someone's black robes. Funny how arousal can make you forget that you detest someone so completely. But what would he do if she did make a move? What would he do if she broke the demurity of their teacher-student relationship? Would he play along?

"Professor, I'm Having trouble with this bottle." She looked over to him innocently. He sauntered to where she was standing, and towered over her from behind. He was so close that she could feel his body and the heat it gave off, so she tilted her pelvis forward and let her hind rub against his groin.

"Which one Miss Granger." He breathed heavily. She leaned forward to press herself against him more. Turned and looked up at him and said:

"This one." He leaned slightly forward. Was she out of her mind?

"Miss granger, there is nothing wrong with that bottle." He said in a nasally tone as he stepped back from her contact. She felt embarrassed and her face reddened with humiliation. She had been completely jilted, discarded, and rejected. He couldn't do this to her! It was quickly turning into a contest because Hermione could never accept failure. She removed her robe and unbuttoned the top of her oxford shirt, to reveal her two plump breasts.

"Its rather hot in here, don't you think." She said to him innocently. He did not look over, though he was quite curious. _Thinks she can seduce me, I have more self control in one finger than she does in her entire body._

Hermione rushed to finish the bottles, so she could watch him do his. By the time she finished, he had about twelve left to fill, and she walked up behind him and brushed her breasts up against his back. He did not falter, which frustrated her more. She then heaved them and pressed them to his back, making it a point to breathe her hot sweet breath onto his neck. He still did not falter and when he was finished he just stood silently still, until she gave up and stepped backward. Astonishingly he turned to her.

"Miss Granger, you've lit a fire that you do not have the water nor stones to control or contain. I will show you what it means to be seduced. You don't have the capacity to prepare, don't bother."

..............................................................

For all of you Snape Lovers out there, please review and tell me whether or not you like the story. Please tell whether you would like detail in the next chappy, or would like for me to leave it to your imaginations.


	4. 4

Sorry, everyone has a different fantasy and I just had to leave it to the imaginations of all of the Snape loving ladies out there. I'm one myself. If I get enough feedback I could possibly make an alternate ending to this fic if it is wished. Till then, check out some of my other stories. Like my Harry/Snape fic. Or my Hermione/Draco fic or perhaps one of my friends fics at Varie Raven.

......................................................

Epilogue

4 Years Later.

Hermione sat in a bar in Hogsmeade, sipping a bit of whiskey. The wind outside was fierce and the snow was blowing in heavily. She was just waiting for her date to arrive. They had set the meeting up months ago and planned everything out, so that her husband wouldn't know or catch her.

She felt icy fingertips touch her shoulder, and she swallowed down the rest of her whiskey and turned to face him. A few strands of greasy black hair hung out from, under a hood. Hermione raised her own cloak over her head and hopped off the stool.

She knew what she was doing was wrong. She knew that there was the risk of being discovered. Like the times she had done this over the past eight years, she knew she would hate herself in the morning. She knew that this was not the best thing for her, but she couldn't help it: He was after all, Irresistible.


End file.
